The Sporks Incident
by titanfan45
Summary: Inspired by the story Never Say Never by Coeus. What happens when Beastboy decides to set a new world record with sporks.This is my first attempt at Humor.Hope you enjoy it.


A/N: This story was inspired by the story "Never say Never" by Coeus. I do not own the Teen Titans or The Justice League.

"The Sporks Incident"

It was just about noon. As Starfire would have said, "it was a glorious day" in Jump City. It was the kind of day that you would use to it's fullest, not wasting a moment. Star was happily tending her garden. Robin was watering the tower's lawn and landscaping. Cyborg was also outside and had parked the T-car under a tree and rolled out his toolbox for a day of working on "his baby". Raven was sitting in the common room. She was finishing a book that she had started reading that morning and had plans to meditate for the rest of the day. Beastboy was also there but was not making any use of the day so far. "Bored, bored, bored" he kept saying to himself. "I've got to do something or I'll die of boredom!" Raven was doing her best to not violently react to BB's intrusion on her quiet time. She looked over at the shape shifter and said in her usual monotone, "Must you constantly annoy me? You are wasting a perfectly good day and keeping me from concentrating on my book." Beastboy looked at her and took her comments as an invitation to talk her into doing something with him. He raised his eyebrows and asked; "Raven?" The dark Titan gritted her teeth and glared at the green boy and said; "No." Raven's tone of voice left absolutely no doubt, even to Beastboy, that she wanted to be left alone and to bother her further would be to risk physical harm. BB picked up the TV remote and was flipping through the various channels, stopping only when he came across a show titled "The Most Amazing World Records". The green Titan smiled to himself, he now knew how he was going to spend the afternoon.

Beastboy got up from the couch where he and Raven were sitting with a confident smile upon his face. Raven noticed this but didn't ask what he was up to, she didn't care what he did, just so he didn't bother her with whatever he had just thought up. Beastboy went to his own room to plot his entry into the record books. He paced about his cluttered room and stopped only to clear a spot to sit on his lower bunk. He sat down and rested his chin in his hands. He said to himself; "It has to be something that no one in the whole world has thought of! And uh, oh yeah, it can't cost much or anything". He looked around his messy room and noticed an empty take out box from a local fast food place that sold tofu. In that box, all by itself, was a Spork. The imaginative Titan had an epiphany. He smiled brightly, raised his right hand with his index finder raised and said; "I'll set the world record for the most sporks stuffed in a small space! I'll bet nobody ever thought of that!" He proudly pointed his finger at his chest and stated; "'course it takes somebody like me to think of it! After all, I was the one to invent the tuborkel!" He was mentally congratulating himself on his brilliance as he began looking around the tower for the perfect place to stage his soon to be famous record attempt. It would have to be a place that none of the other Titans would ever go.

Beastboy was walking out of his room when he saw it; it was a small-unused closet just down the hall from his room. It was just 4 feet wide, 4 feet deep and about 8 feet tall. The closet had a thick wooden door with a decent looking door lock to keep it closed. What really made the closet perfect for his record attempt was the trap door in the ceiling of the closet. This trap door allowed access to the between floors crawl space. The crawl space would be the perfect spot to hide the large number of sporks needed for the record, and would be the perfect place from which to stuff the closet with said sporks.

The green Titan now had the idea, and the place; all he needed now was a lot of sporks. BB morphed into a bird and flew downtown. Once there, he morphed back into himself and got busy. He went to Restaurants in downtown Jump City and asked for as many sporks as they could spare. Most places readily gave him a case or two just because he was a Titan. Some places were not so easily convinced, he only had to resort to "the face" to get most places to donate to his cause. The really hard places that refused him were where he brought out his secret weapon. This always worked because it wasn't cool in Jump City to refuse a Titan, especially when said Titan was on his knees, with hands clasped, squeaking out the word "Please?" with tears in his eyes, in front of customers. It has to be said that when Beastboy was on a mission such as this, he truly had no shame.

BB was very careful to bring the cases of sporks into the tower without being seen. This wasn't too much trouble since most of the others were still outside. He went outside to check on them one last time. He wanted to make sure he would be alone for a while, so that he could set his world record in peace. Robin was still working in the yard and probably would be for as long as Star was working in her garden. Star would likely be working in her garden for as long as Robin was working in the yard. "Sheesh, those two are sooo obvious. They should just get together already." He mumbled to himself. Cyborg had the T-car in a "Bazillion pieces" and would be busy for quite awhile longer. This left one Titan left to check on. Beastboy morphed into a fly and flew to Raven's room and went under the door. He saw Raven meditating. 'Good' the green fly thought to himself; 'she's meditating or contemplating her navel or whatever that is that she does'. Raven was meditating, but was fully aware of the green fly and it's thoughts. Raven frowned to herself and thought; 'You WILL PAY for that remark Beastboy'. It must be pointed out that Raven didn't usually spy on her friend's thoughts, but since Beastboy had snuck into her room, disguised as a fly no less, she felt entitled to know his thoughts, especially if they were improper thoughts. If his thoughts were found to be improper, it would be safe to assume that the team would be short one member. Fortunately for Beastboy, his thoughts weren't about to bring about his demise. Beastboy got far enough from Raven's room to morph back to himself, proud that Raven was none the wiser about his little excursion into her room, or so he thought.

The final preparation was to find the lens caps to the cameras that were positioned in the hall near his room. BB fortunately was a packrat and back when the cameras were new, he had made off with the covers before they could be discarded. He morphed into a raccoon and put the caps onto the cameras that would be able to film what he was about to do. He wanted there to be no incriminating evidence in the unlikely event that something went wrong. With that done, it was now time to begin.

The record attempt began with Beastboy managing to get the many cases of plastic utensils into the crawl space above the closet. He then checked the door of the space to make sure it was locked. Back into the crawl space, the green teen opened case after case of sporks and dumped them through the open trap door of the closet. As the sporks landed, they of course fell into every conceivable angle, upside up, upside down, you name it, there were sporks lying in that manner. This normally wouldn't be a concern, but the shear number of the otherwise harmless plastic utensils that Beastboy was forcing into the small space; caused them to compress and build up a lot of energy and this energy grew with each of the many cases of sporks forced into the closet. BB would occasionally crawl along the space in between the floors to another access closet, exit out into the hallway and walk back toward his room to check to see how the closet door was holding up. He didn't worry because after all, the door was quite sturdy.

The closet was nearly full, and the green record setter wanted to put just a few more cases in the closet just to make sure he set a record. So he morphed into a Gorilla to put the final cases in and he stamped them down into the closet and just managed to close and latch the access cover to the closet. He morphed back into himself and dusted himself off with his gloved hands.

The record was his! He just knew it, and he was quite proud of his soon to be famous accomplishment. He went to check the closet door one last time. He really wasn't prepared for what he saw. As he approached, he noticed the door was trembling, badly. The door was strong, that was true, but what the shape shifter didn't count on was that the door lock wasn't as strong as the door and was failing fast. BB screamed "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" And turned to run but wasn't fast enough. The door flew open and a wall of sporks, now propelled by the previously mentioned energy, flew right at him. The now scared out of his wits Titan ran as fast as he could and managed to out run the biggest part of the now deadly sporks. He didn't outrun them all though. Some hit him on their flat sides; some hit him hard enough to bruise him badly, some bruising him only slightly, some causing no damage at all. But there were quite a few, that hit him in the backside with their pointed ends. A few actually penetrated his back and posterior. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Raven heard Beastboy's scream and flew to his aid. She found him lying on the floor with some sporks protruding from his back and posterior. She got on her communicator and said; "Something's happened to Beastboy! He's unconscious!" Robin was instantly ready for the worst. He shouted in his communicator; "Cyborg! Initiate the quarantine protocol! Nothing gets out!" Cyborg responded:" I got it! Quarantine protocol initiated. Whoever it is, ain't gettin out!" Still on his communicator, the Titan leader ordered; "Raven, get to Beastboy and make sure nothing else happens to him! Raven responded in a sarcastic tone; "Robin, I'm already with Beastboy. How else would I know that he's unconscious?" Robin responded; "You're right, Raven. I was just worried about Beastboy." Robin then glanced behind him as a very concerned Starfire flew up to him. She asked;" Robin, what has happened?" "I don't really know yet Star." The Titan leader replied and turned back to his communicator and ordered Cyborg to check the cameras in the tower, they needed to know what had happened. Cyborg, being able to check the Tower's systems through his arm, found something very odd; all the cameras in Beastboy's vicinity had been disabled. Cyborg alerted his team leader about this situation. Robin then asked Cyborg; "The cameras in the rest of the tower weren't disabled?" Cyborg responded; " No, just the cameras in the vicinity of Beastboy's room. Looks like BB was someone's target." Robin squinted his eyes, frowned, and said; "I'm calling in some help".

Within moments of Robin's call to the authorities for help, sirens could be heard through the city, all on their way to Titan's Tower. The Titans never called for help, but this time a Titan was down and it was possibly an attack. Since the Titans had already initiated the quarantine protocol, the authorities showed up on the island with an air ambulance and rescue personnel, not to mention a strong Police presence to help capture the presumed attacker.

Robin got on the air with Raven and asked for an update. He heard her reply in her usual monotone; "Robin, I found him near the closet by his room. From what I see, the closet exploded. It looks like it was way too full." Robin scratched his head and replied; "That doesn't make sense, we leave that closet empty so we can access the crawl space. What kinds of things were in the closet?" The dark teen replied simply; "Sporks, lots and lots of sporks." Cyborg's voice came on the communicator and asked; "Why does this sound like a Beastboy stunt gone bad?"

Raven closed her communicator and decided to check Beastboy's injuries. He was starting to show a lot of bruising on the entire backside of his body. There were several sporks actually stuck into Beastboy as well. Some were embedded quite deeply in the green titans skin. Raven realized that his injuries were not life threatening and since it would be a while before Robin and the others would be able to get to them, she could make good use of the time. She smiled to herself and went to her room to get a digital camera.

Within the hour the rescue personnel, the Police and the Titans not locked in the tower had gotten inside, and they sent Beastboy to the hospital via the air ambulance. Starfire accompanied the green titan to the hospital while Robin and Cyborg tried to figure out what exactly happened. Raven also left, she told Robin that she had something to take care of, and then would meet everyone at the hospital later. The Police had also departed, they could find no evidence whatsoever of an intruder. As the two Titans examined the scene, it became apparent that the sporks were deliberately stuffed into the closet. They also found the cameras disabled because someone had put the lens caps on, lens caps thought to be long gone. Robin, ever the detective, quickly surmised the lens caps were Beastboy's handiwork since he was the biggest pack rat any of them had ever known. Cyborg asked; " Now why in the world would he have put the lens caps on? And where do all these sporks fit in?" Robin shook his head and said;" I have no idea".

Raven on the other hand, knew exactly what the green Titan was up to. She had heard his thoughts while he was in her room. She knew that Beastboy would never own up to having stuffed all those sporks in the closet. Raven also knew she would never rat him out, but that didn't mean she was going to let him off the hook. There was the little matter of the "contemplating her navel" remark. The dark Titan was now in front of the Jump City TV studio where the show "The Most Amazing World Records" was made. Of course, because Raven was a Titan, she was immediately ushered into the producer's office. Raven told the producer that Beastboy had set some rather unusual records that very afternoon and that she had pictures and other proof that he had indeed set these records. Raven further offered the producer exclusive rights to air these new records. The producer was of course, very interested. He sent Raven downstairs to meet with a production crew to plan the show that would announce BB's new world records. They would devote an entire episode to Beastboy's achievements and would also do an exclusive interview with the green shape shifter himself in his hospital room that very night.

At the hospital, the Doctors had immediately taken the injured Titan into an operating room where the sporks that had pierced his backside, were removed. Beastboy wasn't hurt too badly, just very bruised from the back of his head, all the way down to the back of his legs, not to mention the places where the sporks had actually penetrated his skin. He definitely wasn't going to be lying on his back or sitting for quite a long time.

As Starfire sat in the waiting room, a news crew asked her for an interview. "Well. Robin usually talks to the media, but he is not here. I suppose it will be alright."

The Lady interviewer started off with the question; "We've received reports that there was an explosion inside Titan's Tower. Is this true?" Star nodded and replied," Yes, although we really don't have the knowledge of how or why the explosion happened". The reporter nodded and her face took on a well practiced look of concern as she asked: "There are reports that the Titan known as Beastboy was hurt in the blast, is this so?" Star again nodded and replied;" Yes, this is also true, but we do not know the extent of the damage done to him". The reporter nodded and said: "I have one last question for you Miss Starfire; Do the Police or your fellow Titans have any idea of what the explosive device consisted of?" Without flinching a bit, the ever-honest Tameranian answered; "The explosive device consisted of the plastic eating devices known as sporks, but again we do not have the knowledge of what made the sporks explode. Perhaps such dangerous devices should be outlawed?"

As soon as Star had said this, there was a series of reactions from all who heard the interview. The reporter and her camera operator covered their mouths to suppress their laughter. At Titans tower, Robin sat with his face in his hands, shaking his head and saying " Why Starfire? Why did you have to say that?" Cyborg tried to console him while at the same time, desperately trying not to laugh his metal behind off. In the Justice League's tower far above earth, some of the League's members were watching the news reports concerning the explosion at Titans Tower. As with everyone else, the heroes reactions were varied, Vigilante said;" That boy's gonna keep on till he gets his self kilt". Shining knight shook his head and said simply; "The lad besmirches his order". The Green Lantern looked unhappy and said; "That boy makes us all look bad". Batman was thinking about how to update the file he kept on Beastboy. Flash laughed and said; "he got hurt by sporks? Dude! I had no idea that could even be done". The Green Lantern looked at Flash and said dryly; "You and Beastboy are a lot alike, I'll bet you could manage to get hurt by sporks too." Flash's response was typical; "Nuh uh!" The Green Lantern just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The Doctors had decided to keep the bruised and punctured Beastboy overnight for observation. That evening, the four still healthy Titans gathered in Beastboy's hospital room to keep him company and they watched the constant reports on what was now known as the "Sporks Incident." Beastboy was curious as to what Robin and Cyborg had figured out about the explosion and so he asked, "Did the cameras show anything?" Robin sighed and answered; "The cameras in the vicinity of the explosion were all disabled, they filmed nothing." Satisfied that he was in the clear, the green Titan said that he himself had brought the sporks to the tower, but had no idea how they came to be in the closet or how it was managed to make them explode. Robin looked at Cyborg and cocked his head toward the door. The two met outside the door and Robin was the first to speak; "We know that all this is Beastboy's handiwork. Who else would find a reason to stuff a closet with sporks of all things, and then manage to make them explode?" "Yeah." said Cyborg, " Do you know what the odds are against that happening? But what do we do about it? He'll never admit that he was the one to put them there, and he's too valuable to the team to make him mad, not to mention he's our friend. Do we really need to make a big deal out of it?" "No." a monotone voice said. Robin and Cyborg turned to see Raven standing there. "But Raven, we can't just let it go completely." said the Titan leader. "And we won't. Trust Me," the dark teen said with a very self-satisfied smirk. With that, Raven turned and went back into Beastboy's room. Cyborg shuddered and said to Robin; "I don't know what she's got in mind, but I sure wouldn't want to be BB right now." Robin agreed by saying; "You got that right!"

The five Titans were all together in Beastboy's hospital room; it was time for the news. "Good Evening and welcome to the evening news," the announcer said with a bright smile. He continued: "Tonight we have an update on what has become known as "The Sporks Incident" that occurred today in Titan's Tower. We are pleased to report that the Titan known as Beastboy is in good condition at Jump City hospital with only bruising and a few puncture wounds. According to Starfire who talked exclusively to us earlier, it is not known what caused the sporks to explode from the closet they were apparently stored in. We have learned since then that Beastboy acknowledges bringing the sporks into the tower, but denies any knowledge of how they got into the closet or why the explosion occurred."

Robin turned to the shape shifter and asked; "are you sure you don't know how the sporks got in the closet or what made them explode?" "Yeah Robin, I'm sure." Beastboy said. Robin nodded his head and told Beastboy; "Well at least you weren't badly injured. There was no real damage to the Tower. I see no point in pursuing this further, unless you want us to, Beastboy." The green Titan replied; "Nah, there's no point, Robin. Let's just let it drop. Like you said, I'm not really hurt."

The green Titan smiled to himself, he had just got out of a really embarrassing situation, and he couldn't be happier. "Guys," he asked, " Do you think we could watch "The Most Amazing World Records" tonight? They've been advertising a special surprise episode tonight." The other four Titans agreed, Raven even grinned as she agreed.

It was about 10 minutes before BB's show came on. There came a knock on Beastboy's door and Raven opened it. Much to the green Titan's horror, in came a TV crew complete with cameras and lighting, and there lay poor Beastboy, on his stomach, unable to escape. Raven smirked at the now trapped Beastboy and said; "Surprise!" The show's host, smiled at Beastboy and announced; "Ok people, we're on in less than 10 minutes." This caused a flurry of activity as the crew scurried about the room to get ready for the live broadcast. Beastboy was in a panic; "Hey! I never gave consent for an interview!" The host patted him on the back, causing Beastboy to grimace, "Oh, we're not doing just an interview, we're here also to announce the records you set today. You'll be pleased to know we are devoting this entire SPECIAL episode of "The Most Amazing World Records to you!" The now embarrassed green Titan screamed; No way! Who's idea was this anyway?" Raven stepped forward, and said; "This was my idea, and you will do this." Then she looked Beastboy in the eye and her voice was heard by only Beastboy in his head, "Or I'll tell Robin about the little green fly that came to spy on me today." Beastboy swallowed and said; " I'll do the show. What do I have to do?" The host came back over to the bed and said; "Why you don't have to do anything! I'll just announce the records you set today. Miss Raven has provided all the information. Three minutes people!" Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all pitied their friend. Beastboy just felt sick. He thought to himself: "I have to think of something that will make Raven back off and cancel the show, but what? " Then it hit him, he looked at Raven and smiled very confidently. This got Raven's attention and she began reading his thoughts. Thus began a mental exchange between the two.

As the TV crew got ready for the show, Robin Cyborg, and Starfire noticed that Beastboy and Raven were staring intently at each other. The three knew that Raven and Beastboy were in the middle of an argument in Beastboy's mind. 'I know that you came up with records that will make me look stupid!' Beastboy mentally shouted at Raven. Raven's voice replied in Beastboy's mind; 'The records won't make you look stupid, you do that just fine all by yourself'. Beastboy then decided to unleash the one thing he knew would make Raven back off. Raven still reading his thoughts heard: 'Fine Raven. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to announce OUR engagement! Hah! What are you gonna do about that?' Beastboy was very pleased with himself. He had won, she would back off and call off the TV show, and he wouldn't have to be humiliated! Raven was taken aback for a moment but then She smiled. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were watching the obvious mental exchange between their friends; they saw the smile on Beastboy's face fade and be replaced with fear. The three knew that Raven had just dealt the shape shifter a crushing defeat and they wished they could hear it. They of course couldn't hear it but BB could and it scared him to death. Raven's answer echoed through his head; ' what am I going to do about it? Why Dearest Beastboy, I'm going to happily put my arms tightly around you, bruises and all, squeeze you as tightly as I can, and announce the date of OUR WEDDING!' Beastboy looked stunned and then Raven looked at him with an evil glint in her eye and added: 'And I'll MAKE you go through with it!' The green Titan lowered his head and said meekly: "You win Raven."

It was almost time for the show to begin. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire walked out of the room to stay out of the way. Raven remained in the room to make certain Beastboy didn't make any undue announcements. Starfire looked at her two friends and asked; "Do either of you have any idea what the two were saying when they did the talking in Beastboy's head?" The two boys shook their heads, and Cyborg replied: "Nope, but I'd love to find out." Robin nodded and replied; " Whatever was said, Raven obviously won." Star nodded her head in agreement while Cyborg answered; "Oh Yeah."

Back in BB's hospital room, it was time for the show to begin. The lights and cameras came on and the host began: " Hello and good evening. Welcome to this Special Episode of Amazing World Records. As you are all aware, there was an explosion in Titan's Tower today. We are here in the hospital room with the shape shifting Titan known as Beastboy who narrowly escaped death today in that harrowing explosion. We at Jump City's number one TV station for news and entertainment channel 5, are very pleased to announce that Beastboy is in good condition tonight in Jump City's hospital where he is being kept overnight for observation. I am especially pleased to announce that we at channel 5 have been granted EXCLUSIVE rights to air several new records that everybody's favorite shape shifter has set this very day! First off, allow me Joe Harrison of Jump City's number one station channel five, to congratulate you on your death defying escape from the explosion and on the records that you have set today." Beastboy stared at the host; he was amazed that a person could say so much, so fast, and with so little air. BB's response to all that was said was "Thanks, I—". "You're Welcome", the host said with a toothy smile. "Miss Raven, may we have a word with you?" Raven nodded and walked into the camera's view. Harrison put his hand on her shoulder to bring her closer to his side. Raven with a deadpan facial expression said in her usual monotone: " If you don't remove your hand from my person and respect my personal space, you'll be sorry." The Host's smile left for only a moment, but came back quickly as he replied; "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please accept my apology." Raven simply nodded. Harrison's face took on a look of compassion as he spoke to Raven about her feelings when she saw her fellow Titan hurt and unconscious. "Miss Raven, were you concerned when you saw Beastboy lying there unmoving?" "Yes, Mr. Harrison, I was. I was afraid my friend was going to be the first person to die from multiple spork wounds." As could be expected, the entire city erupted in laughter, obviously Raven hadn't intended to be funny and that made it even funnier. Beastboy glared at Raven, and she ignored him, after all, he deserved everything he was about to get.

After numerous commercial breaks, the smiling host asked the subject of his interview if he would describe how he felt lying injured on the floor. "I was unconscious" the green titan replied. The host, who wasn't really listening to Beastboy then asked: "and how did you feel as you were taken to the hospital?" The now angry Beastboy replied: "Dude! I was unconscious!" The host nodded and said: " Of course you were, and how did that feel?" Exasperated, BB simply said: " I have no idea." Joe Harrison smiled and looked into the camera and happily announced; " There you have it in Beast boy's own words exclusively here on Jump Cities number one station, channel five. Coming up next, the records set today as recorded by Beastboy's fellow Teen Titan, Miss Raven."

As the show's credits rolled down the screen, Beastboy's records were shown as follows: 1. First person to ever be injured by a sporks explosion.

2. First person to ever be knocked unconscious by a sporks explosion.

3. Biggest area of bruises on a human body due to a sporks explosion.

4. Most puncture wounds from a sporks explosion.

5. Deepest puncture wounds from a sporks explosion.

6. First person ever to require medical attention from sporks injuries.

7. First person ever to require overnight hospitalization due to sporks injuries.

8. Dumbest way to be injured.

9. Most ingenious way to be hurt by an otherwise harmless device.

In the hospital lobby, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were watching to the show. They were in awe of the abuse Raven was able to have heaped upon Beastboy and how she went about it. Cyborg said: "Remind me to never get her mad at me." Robin whistled and answered:"Yeah, she sure won that round. I have to wonder what he did to her this time." Star replied: "We probably will never find out. Friend Raven is punishing Beastboy for something, but if I am correct, she will keep that between herself and Beastboy".

In the Justice League's tower, most all of the members were following the story and of course they watched the TV show. Flash was laughing and saying: " Man, getting blown up by sporks, only he could manage that. And those records! Man, I didn't know any of that stuff could even be done!" Jon Jonz stated calmly: " The show was the result of Beastboy being punished by the dark girl." Green Lantern smiled as he said: " She sure did a number on him, I don't ever want to cross HER." Everyone else on the space station quickly agreed.

Back at the hospital, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire returned to Beastboy's room just as the TV crew left. Cyborg grinned at his green friend and asked: "Well how did it feel to be on TV?" Beastboy moaned and replied:" Dude, I have never been so humiliated in my life!" The green shape shifter then turned to Raven and asked the question that all were wondering. "Why Raven?" She replied: " The three of you will have to leave. What I have to say is between Beastboy and myself." Cyborg groaned and sadly said:"Oh man, I wanted to know what all this was about. We were so close!" "You heard her" Robin replied in his leader tone, "Let's go to the lobby". After the three had left, Raven walked over and sat by Beastboy's bed. Raven began by saying: "You should know first off, that I know why you put all those sporks in that hall closet. Don't try to tell me you didn't, I know you did. What I'd like to know is why you won't admit it to Robin and the others." Beastboy sighed and said: "The only part of this whole thing that everyone doesn't know for certain is whether or not I put those sporks in the closet. If I admitted it, can you imagine the hard time that Robin and Cyborg will give me? It's bad enough that the whole planet is laughing at me, I don't think I could take it if the Titans laughed at me too." Raven closed her eyes and replied: "We aren't going to laugh at you over this. We are relieved that you are going to be all right. I guess I should tell you about getting you on "The Most Amazing World Records" tonight. I did it because you snuck into my room while I was meditating, then you implied that I was contemplating my navel. It was disrespectful Beastboy, and it offended me." Beastboy hung his head and said softly; " I never meant to offend you Raven. I'm sorry for sneaking into your room and offending you. I guess I deserved all I got tonight. You're not gonna tell the others about the sporks thing are you?" Raven shook her head and said, "No, you've been through enough. You do know that everyone knows you put the sporks in the closet, don't you?" The shape shifter nodded his head and said: "Yes, but I'll never give them the satisfaction of my admitting it." Raven looked at Beastboy and said: "It's your call." Beastboy looked thoughtfully at Raven and asked; "You wouldn't have gone through with your threat would you?" Raven answered by asking; "would you have gone through with yours?" Beastboy smiled and said; "No, I would be afraid you'd kill me." Raven smiled and answered; " I wouldn't have gone through with mine either, I'd be afraid that you would be too scared of me to refuse to go through with it." Beastboy laughed and said; "goodnight Raven." "Goodnight Beastboy" she answered.

After Raven had left, BB turned the TV on to catch some late night shows. He clicked through the channels until he came across "Late night Jump City" the host was starting his monolog: " I guess you've all heard about the explosion at Titan Tower today. We are all glad that Beastboy is doing so well and will be ok." The audience applauded and Beastboy smiled and thought: "well maybe the worst is over." The host continued; " An amazingly powerful explosion was apparently caused by the power of compressed sporks. This brings up the question of how to measure the force of the explosion. If today's Spork explosion is to be the baseline for this measurement, then I'm guessing it would be a One Megaspork explosion?" Beastboy could hear the hospital erupt in laughter, and he supposed the rest of the city was laughing too. Beastboy covered his head with the bed covers and went to sleep; it was going to be rough being Beastboy for quite awhile.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it at least a little. Let me know what you think.


End file.
